Ninja In Disguise
by hiImKai
Summary: When Kai was born, she was inherited from Hamato Yoshi, who was her loving sensei/father. There was this shadow that snuck into her room one night and took her away from her father and her home at a very, very young age. 15 years later, Kai is living a perfect life with her kidnapper, Pitch Black. She goes to a high school and have friends that she can trust with multiple secrets.


Ninja in Disquise. (TMNTxRiseoftheGuardians)

Descrpition: When Kai was born, she was inherited from Hamato Yoshi, who was her loving sensei/father. Her name means new in Japanese. There was this shadow that snuck into her room one night and took her away from her father and her home at a very, very young age. Hamato Yoshi, later went to buy turtles and then he got mutated by the Kraang and…well.. Only true TMNT fans know what happened after that.

15 years later, Kai is living a perfect life with her kidnapper, Pitch Black. She goes to a high school and have friends that she can trust with multiple secrets.

Hamato Yoshi, now called Master Splinter by his turtle sons, continues to try and search for Kai. He doesn't let his sons go up to the surface until he finds his truthful daughter./

Prolouge:

Hamato Yoshi chuckles as her puts his beautiful daughter in her cradel. Kai giggles as Hamato Yoshi gives her butterfly kisses. Hamato Yoshi releases his only daughter inside the cradel and kisses her head. He chants a Japanese lullaby and tucks Kai in. He makes sure that his daughter is fast asleep and then walks out of the baby room.

It wasn't until the middel of the night when there was a silent shadow creeping in, creating no path of existence. The shadow places his hands on the sleeping baby, rocking her so she doesn't wake up. The plan worked until he stepped on a toy, causing the baby girl to cry in alarm of a very dull face right in front of her. Hamato Yoshi rushes into the dark room and finding no trace of the baby or the kidnapper.

The only thing he found was the blanket that he knitted for her covered in black sand and her rattel. Hamato Yoshi feels the tears rush down his face. He curses the living daylight out of the night and vows to keep looking for his lost daughter, Hamato Kai.

1~

15 Years Later…

Kai smiles as the sun continues to rise into the sky, the sky turning from this midnight blue into multipel shades of pink, purpel and blue also hinting some yellows and oranges. She gets up and finds her school uniform, which is a short blue skirt and a white shirt that tones her breasts perfectly. The skirt was so short that if it was windy enough, you would be abel to see her panties. She puts on her red tie that goes with the shirt and the black flats on her feet. Kai giggles and spins in front of the mirror, putting her hair in a French braid. She reaches for her earbuds and IPod. She puts on a song that has been stuck in her head for the longest time: "One Day" by Charice.

"One day, I'll make you a believer. One day, I got this. All I need is one day. Don't try to tell me I can't. Right now, I'm writing the future. Watch out, won't stop I'm a mover-"

"Kai! You got to go to catch the bus in 5 minutes so come down here!"

"Okay father!" Kai smiles as she rushes downstairs, listening to the rest of the song. The next song on the list was "Stole My Heart" by One Direction. Kai kisses her guardian on the cheek.

"Morening father!" Kai kisses him, a guy with dark black hair with matching eyes and a dull face which is really pale, on the cheek. He is really tall and anerexic looking. Her blonde hair is becoming blonder at the seems. Her eyes are blue with happieness and her smile is growing wider at the second.

"Morening Kai. How is my lovely daughter this fine morening?" The guy questions with concern. His eyes fill with the concern look.

"I am wonderfull!" There was a honk of a horn and Kai was out the door, with her bag slung across her shoulder as she waves to her guardian that has been taking care of her. As soon as the bus was out of sight, the alleged guardian goes inside the house and slams the door behind him.

Hamato Yoshi is meditating in the dojo, relaxing his head after another night without Kai. Hamato Yoshi is in a deep trance as he blames himself for his daughter's kidnapping.

Leonardo, Hamato Yoshi's oldest son, walks into the dojo, kneels in front of his adopted father, putting a hand in his. Hamato Yoshi opens up his eyes, looking at his son.

"Father. We will find your daughter.. But first, you need to trust us to go on top. We need your permission so we can looking for your daughter." Hamato Yoshi looks down, tears threaten to fall out. Leonardo sighs and puts a hand on his sensei's shoulder. "You know, the longer you keep us down here, the longer it will be until we get our sister back." Hamato Yoshi opens his mouth but no words came out. He simply nods and dismisses his son.

Leonardo walks out, telling his brothers to assembel themselves to start the search for their long lost sister.

2~

It has been 2 hours since they have left and so far, they had no luck trying to find her, since it is the first time they have ever been out of the sewers. Michelangelo, the youngest one with the bright yellow-orange mask tyed around his eyes, jumps across each and every rooftop, being carefree. A smile wipes across his face, as his music is loud enough for everyone in New York City to hear. The song, "Losing My Mind" by Daughtry blares and Leonardo glares at Michelangelo giggles awkwardly, turning his music down.


End file.
